


burn

by 80stenbrough



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: <3, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, bill cheats on stan, bill is famous, for a secret santa, it's sad, mike and stan r best friends, real sad, slightly inspired by burn from hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80stenbrough/pseuds/80stenbrough
Summary: i knew you were mineyou said you were minei thought you were mine





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> a rather sad secret santa present, but i hope u enjoy my girl!!! <3

of course, stan knew marrying a famous author would come with the rumors. he knew that affair rumors would float around when bill was on set, but stan also knew that bill was the one in their bed every night instead of the girls news publications claimed bill was with.

of course, stan never thought proof would be shown to the public of bill doing so.

it started out with bill telling stan last-minute that he needed to go to england to shoot scenes for his movie. stan sat submissive as he usually did, knowing the movie adaptation of bill’s book  _ the black rapids _ was important to him. the only question he had asked was when bill was coming back. bill didn’t know.

stan would have begged bill to take a break, but knowing bill would refuse to, he stayed silent.

_ “stay, we were going to go out to dinner tomorrow, bill. you can’t go all the way across the country just because your manager told you to,” stan huffed, crossing his arms. _

_ “peach, i gotta, you know h-ho-h-how the business is. always de-de-de-d-de-hemanding. sometimes i gotta drop everything f-fuh-for it,” bill replied, packing his suitcase. _

_ he was leaving for a week, to help direct the beginning of  _ the black rapids. _ stan thought it was absurd, and asked bill to stay. he didn’t. so stan sat sad, watching his husband pack a bag for his flight in four hours. he tried not to think about his disappointment. it would be selfish, and stan never wanted to be labelled as selfish. _

_ “i love you, call me if y-you need anything, a-ah-alright?” _

_ “alright, dove. love you.” _

that heartbreaking wednesday morning started with stan and mike, best friends since high school, going out to breakfast at ihop. bill had a wide fanbase, that’s for sure, and  _ all _ of them loved stan and stan’s friendship with mike. it amused the curly-haired boy, whenever he posted about mike on social media his comment section would be flooded.

the booth felt achingly small. stan could tell something was off that day, something was ticking away at him. he chose to ignore it, because that’s how he usually felt when bill was gone. mike was drinking his coffee, gossiping about how so and so did so and so wrong.

“mike?” stan asked, looking up from his phone. “has bill texted you recently?”

“um, well no, last time was about two days ago. you know how me and him get along,” stan knew. they were acquaintances, only talking when it had something to do with stan.

“he hasn’t responded to me in over ten hours,” the man mumbled, a frown etching into his skin. worry flooded his system.

“well, look up mr. famous’ name, he’s always in the public eye one way or another.” mike sensed stan’s anxiety, not knowing what to do about it. the waitress interrupted the moment, handing them their food.

“and here you are…” her voice was small. “hey, um, aren’t you stanley denbrough? bill denbrough’s husband?”  _ here we go again, _ stan thought,  _ you’re going to ask me if i can tell him that you love him, or that you want an autograph. like i have those on hand. _

“i am,” he responded curtly.

“oh, honey,” she rubbed his shoulders in pity. pity? “i can’t imagine what it’s like for you, i hope that he  _ burns _ .” the waitress walked away, watching stan with sad eyes. stan’s chest flooded with anxiety. 

_ “s-stan breathe, look at m-me,” they were underneath the school bleachers. mike had a game, and crowds weren’t stan’s thing. the rallying made the boy shake, and bill carried him down to where they stand now. stan was suddenly aware of everything. how the wet rocks cut into his shoes, how bill’s now slight stutter increased under pressure, how he can hear the crowd cheering and cheering and yelling and yelling and yellin- _

_ “b-breathe,” stan’s shaking slows. “it’s alright, p-puh-peach, breathe.” and stan tries, but he can’t. he can’t breathe, his throat is closing up and god just let him breathe just let him breathe just let him- _

“breathe!” mike hanlon’s voice shoots him out of the memory. stan’s knuckles were red from gripping his knife.

“what did she mean by that? what’s wrong with bill? mike, what’s going on?” mike’s phone was on an article, and mike slowly passed it to the curly-haired man. stan took a deep breath in, suddenly feeling the smell of his coffee and mike’s bacon hurt his head.

**_bill denbrough caught on video with actress audra phillips! read all about the steamy affair!_ **

stan’s eyes welled with tears as he stood up from the booth. mike understood as the man sobbed out of the restaurant, spilling his coffee. the waitress looked at the broken man in remorse, not knowing that stan wouldn’t have known until later that day.

when he got home, stan called, and he called again. he thought back to when bill was his.  _ god, i thought i was his. _

_ everyone in the park gasped as the bill denbrough got on one knee in front of his boyfriend of six years, stanley uris. everyone who knew of the couple’s relationship knew in that park is where they met.  _

_ the brisk air is what made stan’s eyes well up, of course. his whole world went still as he looked at the man he fell in love with all those years ago. he knew he was going to keep bill in his life from the moment he had met him. stan knew he was going to be in love with bill for the rest of his life the moment he got on that knee. _

_ “stan, i really don’t know why you even think i’m remotely worth your time. but somehow, i am. i thank y-you for that,” bill laughed a little, and let a happy tear fall off his porcelain cheek. “i mean, the only thing notable about me is my ability to write, don’t know how you’ve s-stuh-st-stuck around for so l-long.” _

_ “don’t say that,” stan’s voice was wobbly, but his eyes shone bright and his grin never left his face. _

_ “my dear st-stanley, my love for you is never in doubt,” the curly-haired boy believed that. he reached for bill’s cold hand. bill squeezed twice, and stan once. their secret handshake. “we’ve been together for six da-da-d-damn years, since we were seventeen. so, i guess it’s a-ah-appropriate to ask, w-will, will you marry m-muh-me?” _

_ the crowd held their breaths. whenever stan thought back on this moment, he was perplexed. there should’ve been no doubt in anyone’s mind that he was going to say- “yes! yes, gosh, bill, of course.” and there they shared, in what stan’s mind was their third best kiss. the first was the one on their wedding day, the second was their first kiss. stan knew he loved bill and bill loved him and bill, bill, bill, _

“bill denbro-ough here, can’t come to the phone right now, p-pluh-please leave a message after the beep.” stan grimaced through his tears. he felt like deteriorating on the spot. 

“you have two fucking hours, denbrough, two hours to reply to me or your shit is getting packed. you hear that? god. could’ve been at least trying not to get caught. or drunk. but no, it was at a park, in the middle of the day. you proposed to me in a park, remember that? remember the ‘never in doubt?’ i do. call me back, or find a new place to live. maybe the red-head can find you a home.” stan hung up angrily, wishing that flip-phones were still in. he’d could leash his anger out on slamming the phone shut.

he got to the apartment after twenty minutes of cry-driving, the honking of the cars from his recklessness increased his migraine immensely. stan stumbled up the stairs, falling a handful of times. unlocking the door was a challenge, his vision blurred on the edges. stan got it after a couple times.

and stan flopped on the couch and sobbed. he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. he sobbed until his throat felt dry and his eyes couldn’t give any more tears. he replayed the video over and over again, until he physically couldn’t make himself replay it anymore.

an hour. an hour and seventeen minutes to be exact, had passed and a phone pierced through stan’s ear in deep sleep. he woke up quickly, answering it as fast as he could. stan’s blood boiled, knowing it was bill. god, he didn’t even know if he  _ knew _ bill anymore. bill hadn’t lied to stan before, not like this.

“hello?” his voice was weak, and shaky. it was a twig about to snap. from just one word, stan sounded broken.

“oh, peach,” and bill’s voice was sad too. remorseful, regretful, he sounded like a twig that had snapped, but by itself for being too weak. stan tried not to melt in his voice.

“you don’t get to call me that,” stan scoffed, anger coursing through his veins. his heart broke a little bit more every time he thought of bill cheating. 

“i know. i don’t.. i d-duh-don’t deserve to. i’m s-suh-sorry,” bill croaked. his breath whistled, quite like eddie’s during an asthma attack.  _ please, please don’t use that voice. i can’t forgive you, not this time. _

“what the hell, bill?” stan whispered, “what… what did i do wrong?” the tears threatened again. one fell down stan’s icy cheeks as he sniffled.

“s-stuh-stan, you didn’t… you d-duh-didn’t  _ do anything. _ i-i’m a b-buh-bad person, alright? i kn-knuh-know.” stan closed his eyes, feeling his lashes lay thick on his skin. the couch felt stiff on his back, but he made no effort to move.

“why did you do it?” stan bit into his hand so sobs wouldn’t escape his mouth. his heart hurt, his head hurt, his back hurt. stan’s whole being hurt. the question he really wanted to ask was,  _ what did she have that i don’t? _

“i… i d-don’t know. l-luh-lo-lo-lonely.” bill’s stutter got worse when he was nervous.  _ i texted you everyday. you were the one to leave me. you didn’t have to go. you could have stayed. _

“bullshit.”

“i-i know.”

“your stuff will be at richie and eddie’s.”

“i…” a gulp. bill whimpered. “i kn-knuh-know.”

“goodbye, bill.”

“b-bye, stanley.”

stan went back to sleep. and if he cried for an extra half an hour, nobody had to know.


End file.
